


17 Things Skippy Is No Longer Allowed To Do In The Dragaeran Empire

by vass



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Gen, Skippy's List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vass/pseuds/vass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 Things Skippy Is No Longer Allowed To Do In The Dragaeran Empire

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this on LJ back in 2005. It's based, of course, on [The 213 things Skippy is no longer allowed to do in the U.S. Army](http://skippyslist.com/list/).

1\. I do not have the authority to upset the Cycle.  
2\. Must never ask anyone above me in the chain of command if they've been smoking dreamgrass.  
3\. Especially if they have been smoking dreamgrass.  
4\. Not allowed to challenge any human's belief in Eastern witchcraft by asking for hair.  
5\. There is no such person as 'Kethna Lavode'.  
6\. Not allowed out of my office when the Empress visited Baritt's Tomb.  
7\. Must not attempt to antagonise Dragon Warlord.  
8\. Flashstones are not a food item.  
9\. Do not dare young Dzurs to jump off cliffs as a test of bravery. They will always do it.  
10\. I do not belong to the 'House of the Smeerp'  
11\. There are only seventeen Houses.  
12\. I am not the long-lost Chreotha Heir to the Throne.  
13\. Dzurlords do not need encouragement to attempt to storm Dzur Mountain.  
14\. I will not claim to be the reincarnation of historical figures still presently alive.  
15\. I must never stand in the middle of a battlefield and loudly insult the gods ever again.  
16\. My commanding officer is to be addressed as 'Sir,' not 'Teckla scum.'  
17\. Revivification is a privilege, not a right.


End file.
